herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hound (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Hound is one autobot, a technical specialist, carries over many guns, a lot better than Ironhide and the supporting character from Transformers: Age of Extinction ''and it's sequel ''Transformers: The Last Knight. He is voiced by John Goodman who also voiced James P. Sullivan in the 2001 Disney, Pixar film Monsters, Inc. and the 2013 prequel Monsters University, Rex from'' We're Back! A Dinosaur's story, Pacha from ''Disney's The Emperor's New Groove series ''and Baloo '' ''from Disney's The Jungle Book 2''. History Transformers: Age of Extinction Hound was among the Autobots who went into hiding on Earth after Cemetery Wind began hunting down the Autobots. Hound was overjoyed when Optimus Prime returned to the surviving Autobots. Though delighted that the Autobots were a team again, Hound expressed his immense distaste of humans following their betrayal. He didn't take kindly to Drift's haikus defending humanity, and nearly came to blows with him before trying to open fire on Cade Yeager, his daughter Tessa, and her boyfriend Shane. That night, Hound was sobered when Optimus asked if there were signs of any other surviving Autobots, and thanks to Cade's tinkering with Cemetery Wind's drones, the Autobots learned of an attack on Ratchet, as well as Leadfoot's demise. Hound was saddened to learn of his friend's fate, and saluted his fallen comrade, bitterly cursing his assailants as "savages". The loss of Leadfoot helped convince Hound to join in Cade's mission to infiltrate KSI. However, the Autobots suffered another blow when they learned of Ratchet's death and subsequent melting down for raw material. Hound gladly joined in the enraged Optimus' attack on KSI. After fighting their way through several rooms and facilities, the Autobots came upon the imprisoned Brains, who Hound took the time to free from his predicament. Hound was eager to kill Joshua Joyce for the atrocities he'd committed, but after a lecture on how the Autobots now meant nothing to humanity, Optimus quietly ordered a retreat, to Hound and Brains' disappointment. The Autobots fled KSI, only to be pursued by Galvatron and Stinger. The Autobots were subsequently separated from their leader and thus unable to save Optimus and Tessa from Lockdown. The Autobots, Cade and Shane ventured to Chicago, and covertly stowed away on Lockdown's ship (though Hound admitted it was probably a bad idea). After warning the group about Lockdown's inevitable booby-traps, Hound had to aggressively prod Crosshairs into helping rescue Optimus and Tessa. Hound took charge of the Autobots and led them in the search for Optimus, assigning Cade to search the cell block for Optimus and Tessa. Eventually, the group found Lockdown's high-security vault, where Hound had a disgusting encounter with an alien life-form. Despite the creature's relative harmlessness, Hound couldn't find it in him to let it survive, and quickly destroyed it. It was at that moment Optimus made his presence in a cell known, and ordered Hound to commander the separate ship docked with Lockdown's the cell block was in, though he confessed to Optimus he was a "sucky" pilot. Indeed, when the team regrouped, the ship was found to have made an extremely rough landing. Hey, at least the big guy was honest. Optimus ordered the Autobots to abandon humanity forever and flee to the stars aboard the stolen ship, a plan Hound was soundly with. After Optimus and Hound revealed the Creators' hand in Earth's past and their race's origins, Brains revealed Galvatron's nature as a reincarnated Megatron. Optimus ultimately decided to stop Galvatron, retrieve the Seed, and subsequently leave Earth for good. Hound piloted the ship to China, and left the pilot's seat in order to help retrieve the Seed from Joyce. However, incoming fire from Galvatron's army knocked him and Bumblebee into the streets of Hong Kong. Although he ended up briefly stuck in a building thanks to his plump shape, and did not appreciate Joyce calling him fat (the inventor earned one of Hound's cigars being flicked at him in retaliation), Hound fought tooth and nail to protect the humans and the Seed from Galvatron's forces with Bumblebee's support. When Hound found himself running out of ammo and weaponry, he convinced Cade to join the battle with him. Despite overwhelming odds and an enormous amount of enemy fire whittling him down, Hound fought on as long as he could, also utilizing his skills as a "fat ballerina" to his advantage. After taking out a group of KSI Transformers with a grenade, Hound finally ran out of ammo, but fought on using his hat, belt, and even his cigar. Hound finally collapsed, exhausted from the battle, but was reinvigorated when Optimus joined the battle with the Dinobots. Hound soon joined in attempting to escort the Seed to safety, but when Lockdown arrived and unleashed his ship's tractor beam, Hound escaped its influence and helped escort the seed across a nearby bridge to safety. Soon, Lockdown was defeated, and after regrouping, Optimus assigned Hound and the Autobots to protect the Yeager family before departing into space with the Seed. Transformers: The Last Knight Gallery Promotional Images Transformers-age-of-extinction-autobot-hound.jpg Age of Extinction Screen Shot 2015-06-13 at 6.27.36 PM.png|Hound facing all of the KSI Decepticons. The Last Knight Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-143.jpg|Hound with Izabella Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-146.jpg Transformers The Last Knight International Trailer 4K Screencap Gallery 344.jpg Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil exterminators Category:Chaotic Good Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Transformers Movies Heroes